A Volatile Combination
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: A place for any and all my Clemi oneshots!


**Look! I actually wrote Clemi! Well Clemi family fluff...but still! It's a little rough IMO (Then again whenever I write something new it always is it's seems) but I hope you all still enjoy it!**

 **Clara is owned by me (Precious Clemi Child~) but that's about it.**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

The day was bright and calm, the kind of day that came after a good rain shower and needed to be enjoyed, not spent cooped up inside with dusty books. These were Umi's thoughts as she walked down the castles corridors towards Clef's office, intending to get him outside to enjoy the weather and a little family time. Reaching the double doors, she reached for both handles and breezed in.

"Ok, you two! Time to take a break and go outside!"

But rather then the usual exclamations that usually greeted her when she stormed in, silence met her. Umi blinked and looked around the office, finding the usual scene of books and paper minus the mages.

"Clef? Clara?" She stood there, hands on hips, wondering just where her husband and daughter had gone. Humming in thought, she decided to cast a quick tracking spell. Following it, she found her way to one of the outside gardens to find a scene she could only describe as adorable.

Clef was kneeling behind their daughter, gently guiding her arm though the motions of waving her small staff for some spell. She nodded, lavender pigtails bobbing, before going though the motions on her own. Umi stood back and watched with a fond smile as Clara added magic into her motions, a stream of water flowing around her staff before she shot it off toward the set up target.

"I did it!" The young girl exclaimed, "Finally!"

"I'm surprised to find you two out here." Umi spoke up, causing her family to turn toward her.

"Mama!" Clara cried, running over and hugging Umi around the waist, "I finally did a Water Whip!"

"I saw," The Water Knight answered, brushing her hand over the seven-year olds head before looking over at Clef, "Though don't you think that's a little advanced?"

Clef shook his head as he stood up, "You know as well as I do she's ready for some of the basic advanced magic. Otherwise we may have another incident like the dining hall one."

"I didn't mean to hit Uncle Ferio!"

"Which is why we're staying away from levitation spells for a while, right?" Umi said, smiling ruefully down at her daughter.

Clara pouted, "Yes…"

Clef chuckled and came over to wrap an arm around Umi's shoulder, kissing her forehead lightly, "So what can we help you with?"

"Well I was actually looking for you two. I was gonna force you out of the office but it looks like I don't need to."

Clef rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, we couldn't possibly practice in the office, now could we?"

"Mmm…I guess." Umi giggled before leaning up and kissing Clef swiftly, "I was hoping you two would join me for a picnic. The day's too nice to waste it indoors."

"Can I practice more too? I wanna see if I can add lighting to the water." Clara piped up.

"Oh no," Clef said, "No lightning yet and certainly not mixed with water. Not until you're much older."

"But I can do it!"

"Clara." Umi spoke, "No. We know how much you want to cast more advanced magic but you've got to understand you're still too young, we don't want you hurting yourself."

"…Fine…" She then buried her face in Umi waist.

Clef sighed, "Clara…"

"Hey," Umi reached over and pinched Clef's cheek, "I know that tone. Turn off 'Teacher Mode' for now. Why don't we go get that picnic, hmm?"

"I'll go, you stay and find a nice to sit. Any requests?"

"You know what we like." Umi mouthed the name of Clara's favorite treat as she brushed her hand over her head.

"Right. I'll be back." Clef leaned down and kissed his daughter head before kissing Umi quickly.

"See you a bit, Old Man~"

"Really?!"

Umi giggled, feeling Clara giggle along as Clef disappeared back into the castle.

Later, when a light breeze began to blow found the small family under a tree. Clef sat back against the truck, Umi leaning against his shoulder and Clara read from a giant spell book. Their picnic had already been picked back up and in the quiet of the afternoon, things were peaceful. Soon enough the young mage yawned and began rubbing at her eyes as she continued to try to read.

"Clara," Umi said, "Come here, Little Dragon."

She blinked at her mother for a moment before yawning again, "Okay…"

Clara crawled over and curled up next to her parents, head in Clef's lap before quickly falling asleep. Her parents chuckled quietly, amazed she could fall asleep so quickly. Umi shifted slightly, before closing her own eyes. Clef smiled fondly at her, kissing her forehead as he gently ran his hand though Clara's hair before leaning his head against Umi's, joining his family in an afternoon nap.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **It's not fluff without a cheesy ending XD I think I made Umi more patient than she usually is but you know she's older/a mom now, though she and Clef do still argue like normal XD Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and hope I manage to write more for these two! With and without Clara!**


End file.
